The use of electronic stimulation systems to control pain or other indications, or to otherwise provide therapy, by nerve or muscle stimulation has been in use for a number of years. For example, spinal cord stimulation (SCS) is a technique that has been used for pain management since the 1960s. Of course, stimulation systems may be used in stimulating areas other than the spinal cord, such as for deep brain stimulation, muscle stimulation, etcetera.
Stimulation systems often comprise a pulse generator coupled to one or more percutaneous leads having a plurality of electrodes disposed in an area in which neurostimulation is desired. Alternatively, stimulation systems may comprise a micro-stimulation systems in which a small implantable housing having electrodes thereon includes a pulse generator, wherein the entire micro-stimulation system is disposed in an area in which neurostimulation is desired. Of course, all or a portion of a stimulation system need not be implanted into a body to provide a desired therapy.
A stimulation system pulse generator may be provided in various configurations, such as a totally implanted pulse generator (IPG) or a radio frequency (RF) system. A typical IPG configuration comprises a surgically implanted, internally-powered pulse generator and multi-electrode lead. A typical RF system configuration comprises a surgically implanted, passive receiver and a transmitter which is worn externally. In operation, the transmitter communicates, through an RF signal, to the implanted receiver to provide stimulation energy and control.
Electrodes used with the foregoing pulse generators deliver a particularized electric field to a specific region of the spinal cord or surrounding tissue. Applying such an electric field across one or more nerve bundles and/or nerve roots, if properly directed and produced at the necessary levels, can “mask” certain forms of chronic pain. Similarly, applying an electric field across other tissue, such as muscle or brain matter, near which such electrodes are disposed may provide a desired therapy. The focus, characteristics and intensity of the generated electric field are determined by the electrode configuration (the polarity, if any, assumed by each electrode) and the electric pulse waveform (collectively “stimulation setting”). The waveform properties generally include a stimulation frequency, a stimulation pulse width, and phase information.
Implantation of all or a portion of a stimulation system, e.g., a stimulation system including a fully implanted IPG or a RF system receiver/transmitter, necessarily requires a neurostimulation patient to undergo an implantation surgery. Additionally, routing a lead subdermally between an implanted pulse generator and the tissue area to be stimulated typically requires a relatively invasive procedure, such as a tunneling procedure. Likewise, explanting all or a portion of a stimulation system requires a neurostimulation patient to again undergo the trauma of surgery.